And The Story Goes On
by McFudge
Summary: This story starts with the Epilogue of the Deathly Hallows and chronicles the adventures of the next generation of characters at Hogwarts. It's probably K but its rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello guys! This is my newest fic and this one starts right after the epilogue and follows the next generation's journey through Hogwarts. The epilogue is in bold and then the start of my story is normal. I hope you enjoy it! I would love to know what you think!

Peace

McFudge

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys, the parents pushing; the owls inside them rooting indignantly, and the redheaded girl, trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm. **

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too." Harry told her.**

"**Two years." Sniffled Lily. "I want to go now!" **

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"**I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"**I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he vanished. **

"**You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother. **

"**Everyday if you want us to." Said Ginny.**

"**Not every day," said Albus quickly. "James said most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"**We wrote to James three times a week last year." Said Ginny,**

"**And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother. " **

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and throo-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared. **

"**Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform. **

"**We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…**

"**I think that's them Al." said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them. **

"**Hi." Said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"**Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner,"**

"**No I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"**As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and lets face it, I can use a supersensory charm for that."**

**Back on the platform, the found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about what house they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"**If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"**Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed , but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"**He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny , but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

"**Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Harry as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again. **

"**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

"**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"**Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. **

"**Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction. **

"**Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"**

"**You interrupted them?" Ginny asked. "You are so like Ron-"**

"**-and he said he'd come to see her off! And he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"**Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!'**

"**He already come around for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"**

"**Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. " I don't mind sharing a room with Al- Teddy could have my room!"**

"**No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

"**It's nearly eleven, you better get on board."**

"**Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"**Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

"**But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes. **

"**Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into herbology and give him love…!"**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. **

"**See you late Al. Watch out for thestrals."**

"**I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hig, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then race up the corridor to find his friends.**

"**Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus.**

"**They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

"**Bye Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how and don't let James wind you up."**

"**What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes. **

"**Albus Severus," Harry said quietly so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to be pretending to wave to Rose who was now on the train "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"**But just say-"**

"**-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your opinion into account."**

"**Really?"**

"**It did for me," said Harry.**

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face as he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses and last-minute reminders. **

**Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind them. A great number of faces both on the train and off, seemed to be turned towards Harry. **

"**Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students. **

"**Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."**

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. **

**The train began to move and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…**

**As the last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air the train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

"**He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand, almost absentmindedly, and touched the lightening scar on his forehead.**

"**I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for 19 years. All was well**

On the train, everything was also well. Albus and Rose sat in a compartment with James, Luna and Neville's daughter Evanna, and Victoire. James was a third year, Victoire was a fifth year and Albus, Rose and Evanna were first years. As the train rounded the bend, James's best friend Fred, who also happened to be George and Angelina's son joined them in the compartment. He was also a third year.

All of the kids were very excited, but no one was excited as Rose. She already had her robes on and was super excited. He mom had shared stories of all of the classes and told Rose of the many great opprotunites there were at Hogwarts. Rose had inherited her mother's love of learning and her father's sense of humor. From her dad, Rose learned all of the not strictly academic aspects of Hogwarts. Rose had tried flying and found herself to be quite good. She couldn't wait until she was old enough to play Quidditch.

Albus was also extremely excited. True, his brother had gotten him riled up, but now that he was on the train, his fear was forgotten. He was very kind, like both Harry and Ginny and was also fairly intelligent. He might not be as brilliant as Rose, but he would definitely hold his own in his classes. Quidditch was not his thing, but he was a good boy.

Evanna had inherited her mother's looks and personality. She was a bit out there and believed in a whole host of things that most wizards did not. She did get along well with Rose, Albus, James, Victoire, Fred, Hugo, Lily and the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan. From her dad, she inherited her love for herbology. Evanna was always outside, discovering some plant or animal and was good with nearly anything to do with outdoors.

James was a huge jokester and was very similar to his uncle George and deceased uncle Fred. He for one could not wait to have Albus to intimidate. He also reminded some of the older professors of the marauders. Although James enjoyed many laughs, he was loyal and generally good at heart.

Fred was also much like his father and deceased uncle. He and James were as thick as thieves. Together, they caused more trouble than the rest of the Hogwarts students combined. Fred however, was studious on top of being a joker.

Lastly, there was Victoire. She was the second oldest of the next generation of kids and was very similar to her mother. She was extremely beautiful and, at her father's displeasure had quite a fan club. She was also intelligent, and with a dose of the Weasley loyalty.

All of the kids joked and talked all the way to Hogwarts. The three youngest were enthralled by the trolley and bought a large amount of candy. Everyone was on a sugar high and generally having a good time. However, the train ride seemed to pass in no time and then the routine call telling the students that they would be at Hogsmeade soon and to get into their robes reverberated throughout the train. Then the train pulled up, and the first years were taken to the boats. When the boats rounded the bend, Evanna, Rose, and Albus were amazed. Finally, they were at Hogwarts, the place they had waited their whole lives to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated this story. My muse just up and left. However, I know have plenty of ideas for this story and motivation to write them. I would absolutely love to know what you think!**

** Disclaimer: I do not have the happy privilege of owning Harry Potter. That right belongs to JK Rowling. However, I would love to have it (nudge nudge wink wink)**

** Thanks**

** McFudge**

Albus, Rose, and Evanna, who were all in the same boat were full of excitement and wonder. Hogwarts was all they had imagined and more. All they could do was stare in amazement. They had been waiting for this for so long. Hagrid led the train of boats up towards the castle. Luckily, the lake was calm that night and no one fell in. Hagrid still remembered the incident with Dennis Creevy that one year. Once the boats were safely moored, the first years exited and were ushered into the entrance hall. Albus, Rose and Evanna were starstruck. Soon enough, the herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom, who was also Evanna's dad, entered the hall and led the mob of close to 50 first years into the great hall and through the rows of house tables up to the staff table. Headmaster Minerva McGonnagal sat in the middle of the table and as soon as the first years were situated, she addressed the school.  
>"I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts and I'm glad to see that you all made it back safely. To our older students, I say welcome back and I hope you all will learn much and not get into too much trouble. To our first years, I say welcome. I hope you will enjoy your time here and learn much. It is almost time for our sorting, but first I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is, as stated in the name, forbidden. Anyone found in the forest without express permission will be punished." she sent a pointed look towards Fred and James who sat at the Gryffindor table along with their fellow classmates. Victoire was among them, but this year she had become a prefect and seemed to feel above sitting with her younger, decidedly more immature cousins. McGonnagal continued, "I would also like to remind you that there is absolutely no magic allowed in corridors between classes or after classes unless doing class work. Dueling is absolutely forbidden at all times. Our caretaker, Thaddeus Golding, would also like me to remind you all that objects from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, while being entertaining, are not allowed at Hogwarts. Any student who is found in possession of these items will have them confiscated. And now, on a slightly happier note, let the sorting commence!"<br>The professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Seamus Finnegan, an old classmate of Harry, Ron and Hermione's, came forwards with the old sorting hat. The sorting hat sang it's song and then McGonnagal stepped forward with her list of names. First up was Asweran, Lawrence. The sorting hat was placed on his head and after a minute of deliberation the hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW." Lawrence got up shakily and went to join his fellow classmates. McGonnagal went through the list and before they knew it, she called out "Longbottom, Evanna."  
>Evanna got up shakily, a ball of nerves. Her parents came from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, so she didn't have any direct pressure to get into any house, however Evanna still wanted to please her parents and she personally wasn't completely decided on what house she wanted to be in but she was certain she didn't want to be in Slytherin. Her friends Rose and Albus watched her encouragingly and her dad's eyes were full of pride. Evanna figured it would be weird to have her dad as a professor, but at the same time, she thought it would be pretty cool. She would have to wait and see. As she approached Professor McGonnagal and sat on the stool, Evanna took a deep breath to steady herself. The hat was placed on her head, and then moment she had been waiting for finally came.<p>

"Ahhh… I see that you have brains my dear. And a kind soul… A Longbottom and a Lovegood eh? That's an interesting mix. You have elements of both of them inside you. But yet- you are your own person. I see you going either way. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Like your father I see an otherwise unknown bravery, but you share certain qualities with your mother. She is very brave as well. But then again, no one is an exact match for any house."

Evanna herself was just glad that she wasn't considered for Hufflepuff or Slytherin. She really didn't mind either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

The house seemed to come to a conclusion. "Well, my dear, I think you may find friends here in… RAVENCLAW!"

Evanna felt the hat being taken off her head and in a daze she went over to join the Ravenclaws. She looked at her friends and saw a mixture of emotions. They were happy for her, but they had all secretly hoped that they would be in Gryffindor together. Her friends both had Weasley blood and it seemed that all Weasleys (and Potters) ended up in Gryffindor. She'd just have to wait and see what happened with them.

Then Evanna looked up at her dad. He was smiling proudly, as any father would, but Evanna could guess by the look in his eyes that he secretly wanted her to be in Gryffindor like he had been. However Evanna knew that her dad would love her no matter what.

Albus and Rose stood impatiently, waiting on edge to find out what house they would be in. Rose hoped for Gryffindor, knowing that if she was, she would be among family. Also, Rose valued bravery and loyalty. However, unlike her father, Rose was not opposed to being in Ravenclaw. She was a lot like her mother when it came to her studies- incredibly dedicated with a great passion to learn.

Albus didn't know exactly what house he wanted to be in, as long as it wasn't Slytherin. He did want to be in Gryffindor, however, at the same time, he thought it might be nice to be away from his older brother who would surely do everything in his power to make Albus' life miserable when there were no parents to stop him. Albus was very kind, but he was also quite intelligent. He was very interested in learning all he could. Additionally, Albus wasn't sure if he belonged in Gryffindor. He wasn't the bravest person out there and didn't want to feel out of place. He would have to wait and see.

Soon enough, Professor McGonnagal called out "Potter, Albus."

As Albus walked up to the stool, he could feel the eyes of all the students on his back. Albus knew that his dad was very famous and he had grown accustomed to feeling people's eyes on him when he was in the wizarding world.

When Albus sat down, the hat was placed on his head and the sorting hat began to speak into his ear.

"Ahhh… Another Potter. You're very different from your brother though… I see kindness and brains, definitely brains. Where shall we put you Mr. Potter?"

Albus thought to himself, "Any house but Slytherin"

"Not Slytherin eh? Not many people want to go there. But I don't think you will. You're too kind to be among them. However, I don't think you'll go to Hufflepuff. Ahh that's where you'll go. My final decision is…RAVENCLAW!"

Albus was in shock as he removed the hat from his head and shakily got up and walked to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Evanna. He couldn't believe that he was a Ravenclaw. No Potter or Weasley had been in Ravenclaw for a long time. He could tell that the school was in shock as well. Everyone expected the Potter to be in Gryffindor without question. However, Albus was the exception. As he sat next to Evanna, she and the rest of Ravenclaw house welcomed him. This was sure to be an interesting year.

McGonnagal's list slowly dwindled and finally she called out, "Weasley, Rose."

Rose took a steadying breath and walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and the hat began to speak.

"Another Weasley? How many of you are there? Ahh… You are much like your mother. She was stuck between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well. I see great courage and daringness in you, but I also sense that you are very clever and have a great aptitude for magic. Prehaps you will claim your mother's title of "Cleverest Witch of her Age". I think this time you would be best suited to… RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was lifted from her head and Rose exited the stage and sat next to Evanna and Albus at the Ravenclaw table. She was shocked. Not only was she in Ravenclaw, but Evanna and Albus were as well. Their parents would certainly be shocked.

However, the placement of Albus, Rose and Evanna weren't the only shockers. Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son had somehow ended up in Hufflepuff of all places. The poor boy's pale complexion was bright red as he departed from the staff table towards the Hufflepuff table. His head hung and he seemed very disappointed. Albus and Rose could understand. From what they heard from their family Malfoy's family was traditionally very prejudiced against Muggleborns and they had all been in Slytherin and were very proud of it.

The sorting ended not long after Rose was sorted and McGonnagal removed the sorting hat and stool with a wave of her wand and then clapped her hands and suddenly the golden serving platters, illuminated by the floating candles, were full of food. All of the very hungry kids dug in instantly. For a few minutes, Albus Rose and Evanna sat in silence, just eating and eating. However, as their stomachs became more full conversation boomed all around the hall.

"I did not expect this at all." Rose stated, wonderment in her voice.

"Well at least we're all together," Evanna stated in her normal, dreamlike matter.

"Yeah. At least we're not in Slytherin." Albus added.

The girls agreed instantaneously. There were 10 other first years in Ravenclaw that year. Albus didn't recognize any of them from his parents friends kids but he figured he would quickly make friends with all of them.

Some of the older Ravenclaws showed minimal interest in the first years, particularly Albus. However, the majority of them were too busy catching up with friends they hadn't seen all summer to pay attention to the newest members of their house.

At the Gryffindor table Fred, James, and Victoire were shocked that their siblings/cousins weren't in Gryffindor. James and Fred saw this as a perfect reason to mock Albus and Rose.

"We should totally sneak into their dormitory and leave a ton of Gryffindor stuff." Fred suggested. Then he and James started to plot their ingenious plan. They were rather like Fred's namesake and his dad, always up to something.

However, that day James' head was not entirely in his scheming. Truth be told, he was kinda disappointed that his little brother wasn't in Gryffindor. Sure he taunted Albus about being in Slytherin or a house other than Gryffindor, but he just assumed Albus would end up in Gryffindor after all. He knew his brother was smart, but he hadn't seriously considered Albus not being in Gryffindor. It would have been fun to show Albus the ropes, and having him right there would make it easier to pull pranks on after all. It was almost more surprising that neither Albus or Rose were in Gryffindor. His cousin had her mom's smarts, but she had her dad's spunk. Plus, her mom had been in Gryffindor. Aunt Hermione was pretty brave herself and Rose was no wuss. Oh well. This year would be interesting indeed.

Eventually the dessert came out and once everyone had eaten their fill McGonnagal clapped her hands and the food disappeared off the magical plates. Albus, Rose and Evanna were drinking in all the details, amazed at all the magic.

"Alright students it seems that our first meal of the year is over. First years, once you are excused please follow the prefects up to your houses. Do take care not to get lost. Your trunks, animals and other things await you in your rooms. But first, before we leave for the night, please join me in the singing of the school song." McGonnagal flicked her wand and a beam of shimmery purple light came out of the end and twisted into words. The whole school sang together, all in different tunes, pitches and speeds.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<p>

After the last of the students (James and Fred) finished singing, there was a loud scraping noise as the students pushed the benches out from the tables and rose. The older students departed in groups of two or three, but the prefects stayed back and called for all the first years to join them. Albus, Rose and Evanna stood in a cluster with the other Ravenclaw first years. Convinced they had all of them, the prefects started off, instructing the first years to stay close, watch out for trick steps, pay attention for Peeves and try not to get lost. Rose Albus and Evanna trailed in wonderment. The paintings moved and talked, all greeting the students back. They small group of people wound up many flights of stairs to the north tower. When they reached the top of the stairs and saw the door with the eagle door knocker they were stopped by the head prefect for Ravenclaw, Karissa Wood, Oliver Wood's daughter. She was also the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Alright first years, to get into our dormitories, you must knock on the door and then the eagle will ask you a question. You may not be able to answer the question for a few weeks. It that's the case, wait here for an older student to let you in. It may seem like an inconvenience, but eventually you'll get used to it."

She knocked on the door and correctly answered the question and then the mob of first years followed her into the common room. It was a wide, circular, airy room with a ton of arched windows lining the walls that provided a fantastic view of the surrounding area. The ceiling was domed and very tall, decorated with stars. Towards the back of the room were two staircases that presumably led up to the dormitories. The room was full of tables, chairs and bookcases and a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw was centered between the two staircases. On the opposite wall was a great, big marble fireplace that would be excellent in the winter.

Karissa called for the girls to follow her to their dormitories and sent the boys to follow an older prefect, Alan Boot, who's father Terry had been in Dumbledore's army with their parents.

Albus reluctantly parted from Rose and Evanna and he followed Alan up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. There was a plaque on the door that read 1st years and Albus entered with 6 other boys. Alan then left them in the circular room with 7 four poster beds arranged around a central heater. The beds looked nice and comfortable, with midnight blue drapery and bedding. Albus found his trunk and ferret sitting on one of the beds and he started to arrange his things.

The other's boys names were; Aaron Cruza, who's family had moved to London from Spain, Adam McKenzie, Benjamin Creevy, son of Dennis Creevy, Kaleb Abbot, and Nathan Camden. When Albus introduced himself they all took notice to the name Potter, but much to Albus' relief, no one made a big deal about it.

Benjamin's bed was to one side of Albus' and Kaleb's was on the other. From first impressions Albus found them all nice and polite, but he thought that perhaps he and Benjamin could become decent friends. He was a small, blonde boy but he had a kind look about him that Albus instantly liked.

Albus suddenly found himself rather tired and started to arrange his space in order to go to bed. His ferret was named Alfonso. His dad and Uncle Ron had been all for naming him Malfoy because of an incident that had occurred in their fourth year that Harry and Ron still liked to joke about, however Albus' mom and Aunt Hermione vetoed the name immediately. Hence the name Alfonso. Albus knew that his parents wanted to know what house he was in but his brother had an owl, not him, so it would have to wait until morning when Albus would be able to talk to James.

Eventually Albus got Alfonso settled and when his trunk was at the foot of his bed and he was in his PJs Albus' head hit the pillow and he was almost instantaneously asleep, exhausted after the eventful day.

Meanwhile, Karissa led Rose, Evanna and the four other first year girls up to their dorm. The room was designed much like the boy's. Karissa let them be and the 6 girls started to get everything in order while they got to know each other.

One of the girls in their dorm was named Delia Finnegan. Her mom was Lavender Brown and her dad was Seamus Finnegan. They were both in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lavender had been attacked in the battle for Hogwarts but she eventually recovered. Delia seemed to be kind and very bright. Her bed was next to Rose on one side. Evanna's bed was on the other side.

Another girl in their room was Shannon Ovelle. She was muggleborn and in awe over everything that had happened since she received her letter. Her parents were stunned by the whole magic thing and almost didn't let her go, but in the end, they relented.

The other two girls in their dorm were twins- Elizabeth and Ella Tobin. Their mom was a witch but their dad was a muggle. The two of them were identical with pale skin and freckles. Ella was kind of shy, however, Eliza was very outgoing.

Both Eliza and Rose were very happy that all the girls in their dorm seemed nice and they were looking forward to a chance to get to know them better. However, they both knew that they had to get to bed to be ready for their first day of classes. Rose fed her owl Rasca and got into her pjs, cuddling into the comfortable warm bed, asleep in an instant.

Evanna didn't have an owl, but she did have a cat named Cazan. He liked to sleep with Evanna, so as she curled up in bed, Cazan did as well, and soon the two of them were fast asleep, excited for the next day and the start of life at Hogwarts.

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Three times as much as normal!**

**I hope you enjoy it and I would love to know what you think**

**McFudge**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my gosh. I have to be the worst author ever when it comes to updating. I feel so bad! I had a busy year bu**t **now I have time to write so hopefully the next update won't be quite so far away! I would love to hear what you think about this story, as I really do enjoy writing it.**

**Thanks**

**Mcfudge**

**Disclaimer: Let this stand for the rest of the story- I do not pretend to own anything. The characters belong to JKR. I'm just having some fun!**

Albus arose early the next morning. The other 6 boys were still sleeping. One boy, who he remembered to be called Lawrence, had not been there the night before. Albus figured he'd ask him about it at breakfast.

After getting out of bed and gathering his things as quietly as he could, Albus slinked into the bathroom to put on his robes for the day. He was amazed by the large bathroom and the sheer amount of marble. There were 7 sinks along one wall and 4 toilet stalls along the other. In one corner there was a row of shower stalls and on the other wall there was a door, which Albus cautiously opened. There was a small chamber that held a fairly large bathtub set into the floor. On one side there were 4 faucets. Upon experimentation, Albus discovered that one faucet was hot water, one was cold water, one was bubbles and the other a sort of soap. He was fascinated by these controls and considered taking a bath. However, he didn't want to be known as a sissy the first day and really didn't want to be walked in on by one of the boys who he didn't know at all.

However, Albus settled for a shower and when he walked over to one of the sinks, he put his toiletries down and inspected the mirror and faucets. Upon inspection Albus discovered that the mirror opened and he could store things in the concealed cabinet. He cautiously put his things in it, and when he did, suddenly a placard reading **Albus **appeared over the sink. Apparently, the sinks became theirs to use. After brushing his teeth, Albus left his things in his cupboard and exited the bathroom.

All of the other boys were still asleep so Albus snuck out of the dormitories into the common room. There, a few older students milled around talking quietly in corners or in front of the fireplace. Albus did not see Rose or Evanna and as he had no cousins or siblings in Ravenclaw, he sat awkwardly in one of the chairs waiting for Rose and Evanna and observing the large room. Looking out the window, he was met with an amazing sight. The grounds looked beautiful and the sun was rising higher in the sky and it reflected on the lake. Hogwarts really was beautiful and Albus couldn't wait to explore the grounds. He loved being outside, though he didn't enjoy flying nearly as much as his cousins and siblings did. He preferred to read while they played quidditch. Albus supposed, looking back on it, Ravenclaw would be a good fit for him. He was not excited to owl his parents and tell them though. He knew that his parents would still love him just the same, however, even though his dad and mum assured him they didn't care, Albus felt like he would still be letting them down. James would give him tons of crap if he asked to borrow his owl. Albus knew that the school had owls he could use, but the fact remained that he didn't know how to get to the owlery. Maybe he'd ask Molly, who was more calm and wouldn't mock him like James and his cousins- namely Fred, Roxanne and Dominique.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Rose woke to the sun starting to stream through the dark blue curtains of her four poster bed. She got out of bed and got ready, eager to start her first day at Hogwarts. As she was about to go downstairs, Rose saw Evanna get up. She waited for the other girl as she got ready in the large and magnificent bathroom. The girls bathroom was somewhat similar to the boys, though there was a larger countertop around the sinks and there were more mirrors on the wall. There was also scented soap that poured out of the tub and the room seemed brighter and more pleasant. Rose sat on one of the counters as Evanna washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Rose had always known Evanna and shared a sort of camaraderie with the girl. Both she and Evanna were highly interested in learning and discovery and they had spent many days exploring their parent's libraries. Of course, Rose wasn't quite so close to Evanna as she was to her cousins, but she was very glad for the opportunity to get to know the girl better. While Rose was very similar to Hermione and Evanna was very similar to Luna, Rose and Evanna got along better than their mother's did. Perhaps it was their father's influences that dulled the sharper edges of both girls' personality to a point where they were good companions to each other. Evanna wasn't quite so outspoken as her mother and was more in tune with the culture of her peers. She was however still an enigma to many and certainly remained an individual. On the other hand, Rose shared her mother's voracious passion for learning and at times was an insufferable know it all, however, she was easier going, less tightly wound and more accepting of other viewpoints than her own. Rose shared her father's spunk and wit which made it easier for her to get along with people and make friends.

The two girls headed down to the common room around 6:30. They walked over to Albus sitting in a corner. They decided to try and head down to the Great Hall, but first Rose had to get Rasca and write a letter to a parents.

After a couple botched attempts, Rose ended up with a letter she thought sounded good. It read;

_Dear Mum and Dad_

_ I'm not sure if you've already heard, but last night during the sorting I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Please don't be mad at me. Albus and Evanna are in Ravenclaw as well so at least I know someone. I'm sorry if I disappointed you._

_ Love_

_ Rose_

_ PS: Dad I thought you might be interested to know that Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Hufflepuff! No one saw that coming did they?_

Rasca flew off with the letter and Rose, Albus, and Evanna set off. They wound down the long staircase that wound to Ravenclaw tower and ended up in an unfamiliar hallway. Albus figured that they eventually had to get down to the Great Hall so they took the first staircase down that they could. Rose got stuck in a trick step half way down, and it took both Albus and Evanna to pull her out. Slightly shaken, the first years carried on going down.

They managed to go down a corridor that dead ended and all three received a shock when Nearly Headless Nick walked through the wall right in front of them. Seeing their shocked faces he spoke in a calming voice.

"Ah hello! You lot must be first years. Sir Nicolas Mimsy de Porpington, ghost of Gryffindor tower at your service. I'm sorry if I gave you a shock. May I help you?"

Evanna was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the ghost.

"Ah, yeah. We're kind of lost. Is there any way you could help us find the Great Hall?"

"Of course. I am always willing to help some of our younger students. What house do you lot belong to?"

Rose was able to find her voice again. "We're Ravenclaws sir. And thank you for helping us."

"You're very welcome. Now correct me if I'm wrong miss, but do you happen to be a Weasley?"

"Yep. My name is Rose Weasley and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Ah… I remember your parents well. They came to my death day party along with Harry Potter."

Albus suddenly found his voice again. "That's my dad!"

"Ah. Another Potter. I have your brother in my house. And Ms. Weasley I have plenty of your cousins and have had countless relatives of yours over the years. Some of your cousins remind me very much of your uncles and Mr. Potter, your grandfather as well."

"Yeah, James, Fred, Roxy, and Dom are quite the pranksters." Albus said, somewhat nervously. As much as he would have liked to be in Gryffindor, Albus had to admit that it would be a good thing that it would be more difficult for the 4 of them to prank him while he was in a different house.

Nearly Headless Nick turned to Evanna. "Now who might you be?"

"My name's Evanna Longbottom. My dad's Professor Neville Longbottom and my mum's Luna Lovegood."

"Ah I know your father quite well. He is the head of my house you know!"

Evanna chuckled slightly at the ghost's enthusiasm as he led them down a few flights of stairs and corridors. As they walked she tried to memorize the route for future reference.

"Hey you're the one my brother calls Nearly Headless Nick!" Albus suddenly exclaimed.

"I prefer to be called just Nick, or Sir Nicolas."

Nick's pleas were lost on the three.

"Ooh yeah my cousins told me about that! Can we see?" Rose exclaimed.

Nick obliged and pulled his head to the side. The three oohed and aahed at the gruesome sight before them. It was just the start of the magic they would see at this new place.

Before they knew it, Albus, Rose, Evanna and Nick arrived in the Great Hall. Nick glided over to the Gryffindor table as the three said their thank you's and goodbyes as they walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

While they started breakfast Professor Flitwick came by with their class schedules. The Ravenclaws had Transfiguration first, then Charms before lunch. After lunch they had Herbology and double potions. Transfiguration was with the Slytherins, as was Herbology. They had charms with the Hufflepuffs and Potions with the Gryffindors.

After they got their schedules, Rose Albus and Evanna continued with their breakfast. They were just about to get going when James, Fred, Roxanne, and Dominique came over. Albus was slightly afraid of what his brother would do, but he stood his ground.

"I told you I wouldn't be in Slytherin."

James laughed softly at that. "Well little bro. Ravenclaw, eh?"

"You got a problem with that?" Albus asked, not quite so brave as he sounded.

"Nah. It's cool. But Rose, Al, how does it feel to be the first Weasley/Potters to not be in Gryffindor for like ever?" James asked in a mocking tone,

"Oh just shut up James," Rose said, knowing that her older cousin was just trying to wind her up. She did not want him to ruin her first day at Hogwarts.

"Fine then Ms. Rosie." Rose just scoffed at that comment.

"Hey James can I borrow your owl?" Albus asked his brother.

"Sure Al. You gonna tell Mum and Dad that you aren't a Gryffindor?"

Albus nodded nervously.

` "Good luck with that!" James said. He called his owl to him and then left Albus, Rose and Evanna to let Al writ his letter.

Albus rummaged in his bag and pulled out parchment and a quill. He composed his letter to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I miss you guys already, but Hogwarts is amazing! The Great Hall is so amazing and so is the Ravenclaw common room. That's right. Last night, along with Rose and Evanna, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. Please don't be mad. I'm okay with it, especially because Rose and Evanna are here with me. Classes start soon. Today I have Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and Potions. I'm sorry if I disappointed you._

_ Love_

_ Albus_

James's owl took Albus's letter and flew out of the hall to deliver the letter to his parents. Albus was a bit nervous to see his parent's response, he really didn't want to disappoint them.

By the time Albus, Rose, and Evanna had finished breakfast, most of the school had trickled into the Great Hall. Benjamin Creevy and the Tobin twins sat down near them, along with Lawrence Asweran.

While Rose and Evanna talked to Elizabeth Ella and Benjamin, Albus talked to Lawrence.

"Hey where were you last night Lawrence?"

"Uh I go by Larry and I think I ate something sketchy on the train and I wasn't feeling well last night. After dinner one of the older students showed me to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. By the time I made it to the dorms last night everyone was asleep."

"Oh that sucks. My name's Albus by the way."

"Hi Albus. Do you have any siblings already at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, my older bother's a third year and I have a ton of cousins who are all in Gryffindor. I am the first of my family in ages to not be in Gryffindor. Do you have any siblings here?"

"No, I'm a muggle born. When Professor Flitwick showed up and told me I was a wizard it was quite a shock. I mean I've always been a weird kid, but I never thought something like this. This whole experience is so surreal. It took a while for my parents to accept the fact that I'm a wizard. They almost didn't let me come, but Professor Flitwick managed to convince them in the end."

"I can't imagine what that would be like. Apparently my dad was raised by muggles and had to have Hagrid the ground keeper come and get him. His aunt and uncle did not want him to come at all. Apparently Hagrid gave his cousin a pig's tail."

"That's crazy! Why was your dad raised by muggles if he was a wizard?"

"Well my grandparents were killed by Voldemort when my dad was one year old so he had to go live with muggles."

"I'm sorry." Said Lawrence, not quite sure why he was apologizing but he felt that an apology was necessary. He shouldn't probe into other people's lives.

"Nah, it's fine. Where did you grow up?" Like his grandfather, Albus had inherited a curiousity for all things muggle, though not quite at the same level as Arthur.

The two boys chatted until the first bell of the day rang. Albus, Larry, Rose, Evanna, Benjamin, Elizabeth, and Ella set off together for the Transfiguration hallway, beyond excited to start their first day at the school that would be their home for the next 7 years.


End file.
